Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman 'is one of the main characters from the anime, ''Attack on Titan. She appeared in an episode of DBX where she fought against Spider-Man. Fanon Wikia Ideas so Far * Blake Belladonna Vs Mikasa Ackerman (NicktoonsUnite16) Possible Opponents * Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) * Videl (Dragon Ball) * Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) Death Battle Info '''Background * Age: 15/16 * Species: Human * Occupation: Trainee (formerly), Soldier * Affiliation: 104th Training Squad (formerly), Scout Regiment * Adopted Sister of Eren Yeager * One of the Top 10 Graduates of the Training Squad * Member of the Special Operations Squad * Death Glare gives people fear in their hearts 3D Omni Directional Maneuver Gear * A set of gear designed by humans to allow greater mobility when fighting Titans * Takes the form of a harness that holds most of the body below the neck * Increases the user's mobility ** Eren moves faster than the eye can track when using it * Takes special training to use ** Taxes the user's muscles without it * Contains: ** Hand grips ** Piston-shot grappling hooks ** Gas-powered firing mechanism ** Iron Wire Propeller with plug-in blades *** Blades are made of reinforced steel, letting them cut through the bodies of Titans with ease Skill * Expert in close combat ** Very skilled at Close Quarters Combat * Very good at improvising * Expert soldier * Very skilled in using the 3DODM Gear * Resistance to mental manipulation Superhuman Strength * Threw Eren into a wall * Cracked wood by just stepping on it * Stabbed a guy with a knife so hard that reached his heart and the knife came out from the other side * Capable of punching experienced soldiers twice her size Durability * Peak human to superhuman * Has high stamina * Can fight for hours with some breathers * Can stand and continue fighting despite injury Feats * As a child, local bullies feared her strength and fighting skill * Graduated top of her class * Arguably the most skilled member of the Survey Corps * Strong to lift 3 boxes that weighed over 50 pounds each * Saved Eren from The Female Titan (Annie Leonhart) * Has a total of 9 Titan kills * When the Titans invaded Trost, she was the first of her group to slay a Titan, all the while keeping a levelhead * During the Battle of Trost, slaughtered many, many Titans, including Abnormals with ease * Dodged attacks from the Rogue Titan, but got a scar near her right eye * Through skill and reputation, intimidated Garrison soldiers from attacking Eren, Armin and herself * Held her own and survived an encounter with the Female Titan ** In a later encounter, prevented the Female Titan from escape and landed a mortal blow… complete with a badass oneliner. * Would then take on the Colossal Titan without hesitation Weaknesses * Swords are breakable against diamond skin * Gear can run out of fuel * Has no superhuman abilities without her weapons * Obsessed with Eren * Jealous of other girls close to Eren, like Christa Renss and Hange Zoe * Mentally scarred * Got ribs shattered by an Abnormal Titan Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Japan Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Warrior